The Dark of the Bleeding Moon
by buhcami
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Renji e Sado conseguem resgatar Orihime, porém Aizen e um pequeno grupo de Espadas continuam vivos. Ao voltar ao mundo humano, suas vidas continuam normalmente até a aparição de um aluno novo. ICHIxRUKI


_Introdução:  
_  
Finalmente, a guerra de inverno havia terminado, mas infelizmente não foi como a Soul Society gostaria, já que Aizen Sousuke ainda esta vivo, e certamente escondido em outro canto do Hueco Mundo. Porém, a guerra não foi uma perda total, já que o objetivo de Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida e Chado era resgatar Inoue sã e salva, e isso eles conseguiram.  
Após as últimas lutas contra os Espadas Szayel Aporro e Noitora, o grupo conseguiu se reunir e com a ajuda do reforço vindo da SS, eles voltaram para Karakura. Ulquiorra não conseguiu voltar a tempo de impedir que levassem Orihime de volta para o Mundo Real, e Aizen desaparece do Las Noches juntos com os Espadas remanecentes.  
Não se sabe ainda o que ele realmente planeja, mas ainda está livre pra atingir suas metas. Mas naquele momento, o mais importante era recuperar-se das feridas, e não apenas as do corpo...mas existem certas feridas que são quase impossíveis de cicatrizarem...

"Yachiru-chan! Isso não devia ser hora pra discutir!" – pensou, suando frio, visivelmente desconfortável com a presença de Noitora. Desta vez, desviou seu olhar onde Ichigo se encontrava, quase inconsciente e bastante ferido. Também, não era para menos, ele tinha enfrentado Grimmjow para em seguida apanhar de Tesla, sem ao menos poder se defender direito. Então, sentiu um frio correr-lhe a espinha ao imaginar o que poderia acontecer, caso Noitora decidisse atacá-lo – "K-Kurasaki-kun está muito ferido...! Eu devia ao menos tê-lo curado, assim poderia se defender...mas como eu ia prever que uma coisa dessas ia acontecer? Eu não consigo pensar em como sair dessa situação..."

- "Você está muito pensativa, Pet-sama..." – olhou-a desdenhoso – "Dava pra sair daqui logo, antes que eu acabe com você junto com a Neriel?" – disse, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.  
- "Mas a Nell-chan ainda está ferida, e...Kurosaki-kun me pediu que eu a curasse primeiro! Eu não posso deixá-la nesse estado!" – insistiu, encarando-o como se desse a entender que não sairia dali por nada nesse mundo. O 5° espada permaneceu em silêncio, encarando-a de volta, como se ela fosse um verme, ou algo do tipo. Continuaram assim, até que em um movimento brusco e repentino, Noitora dá um chute no estômago dela, fazendo-a voar longe. Ele riu ao ver a garota rolando no chão até que parasse distante o suficiente para não usar o Souten Kisshun. Voltou seu olhar para Nell, que jazia ali aos seus pés, inconsciente e indefesa.  
- "Sem a Pet-sama por perto, não há como você se defender ou se curar, não é mesmo, Neriel?" – ainda que estivesse falando com ela, não obtinha resposta. Sabia que de certo modo falava sozinho. Riu ao perceber isso e chutou-a fazendo parar ainda mais distante do que Orihime estava. Cuspiu no lugar onde antes ela estava, com desdém, e começou a caminhar na direção de Ichigo.

Orihime tentou se colocar de pé, mas não conseguia, o golpe tinha sido forte demais, e tão rápido que nem pôde invocar o Santen Kesshin para defender-se. Sentiu um forte enjoô, quando tornou a ver Ichigo, e Noitora indo onde este se encontrava. Então, a ruivinha comecou a rastejar com dificuldade, e ergueu uma das mãos na direção onde o shinigami ferido estava.

- "Ku...Kurosaki...kun..." – balbuciou, parando de rastejar em seguida. A dor era muito grande para continuar a se mexer. Mas não conseguia se conformar com o que via...Ichigo prestes a ser morto por Noitora. Uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto, quando percebeu que não era capaz de impedir que isso acontecesse. A pessoa que ela acreditava amar ia morrer diante de seus olhos, sem que ela pudesse fazer algo.

Noitora continuava a andar até onde Ichigo estava, mas sem pressa alguma. Estava tão certo de que mataria o shinigami, que nem se importou em demorar um pouco até chegar nele. O ruivo, que apesar de estar num estado lastimável, ainda permanecia acordado, vendo o espada aproximar-se pouco a pouco de onde ele estava. Ficou tão paralizado que sequer conseguiu chamar por Orihime ou por Nell, quando estas foram chutadas para longe. Então, quando finalmente Noitora chegou onde ele se encontrava, mal conseguiu olhá-lo diretamente. Só pode ver um largo sorriso do adversário, feliz em poder eliminá-lo tão facilmente.

- "E então? Está preparado pra morrer, shinigami? Como é a sensação de estar bem perto da morte, sem poder impedir isso?" – completou, segurando o riso.  
- "Cala a boca...seu...covarde..." – respondeu, com muita dificuldade, devido a dor.  
- "E então? Está preparado pra morrer, shinigami? Como é a sensação de estar bem perto da morte, sem poder impedir isso?" – completou, segurando o riso.  
- "Cala a boca...seu...covarde..." – respondeu, com muita dificuldade, devido a dor.  
- "Ora...mesmo para um verme prestes a ser esmagado, você é bem atrevido." – disse, adotando uma expressão mais séria. Certamente não achou graça na resposta do ruivo – "Essa foram suas últimas palavras, agora morra de uma vez!!" – ergueu sua zanpakutou, preparando-se para em seguida cravar ela no corpo do shinigami. Quando acreditava que ia acabar de vez com Ichigo, seu golpe foi bloqueado por outra zanpakutou. O espada estranhou, já que não era a zanpakutou de Zaraki, era outra completamente diferente. Era Sode no Shirayuki. Sim, Noitora se viu diante da pequena shinigami, que estava bloqueando seu ataque. Rukia havia chegado a tempo de salvar Ichigo, para a surpresa de todos os presentes – "Ei?!" – recuou – "Quem é você?" – perguntou, aborrecido.  
- "R...Rukia...?" – balbuciou o ruivo, arregalando os olhos de espanto ao vê-la ali.  
- "Você parece fraco assim, Ichigo." – mirou-o de lado, sorrindo.

A aparição de Rukia tinha sido supreendente ao ponto de até mesmo Zaraki perceber que perdeu tempo discutindo com sua fukutaichou.

- "Oe, aquela ali não é a Kuchiki? Merda...você me fez perder tempo com essa ladainha." – resmungou Zaraki.  
- "Ken-chan, foi você quem pediu a minha opinião!" –retrucou, emburrada.  
- "Você quem saltou nas minhas costas, droga!" – reclamou, fazendo a pequena saltar para o chão – "Ei! Você!" – chamou o espada, e este virou em sua direção.  
- "O quê?"  
- "Nós ainda não terminamos a nossa luta...e devo lembrá-lo de que só quem pode matar o Ichigo...sou eu!!"

Enquanto Noitora e Zaraki retomavam a luta de onde pararam, Ichigo não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Rukia ali, de pé, na sua frente, olhando como se há anos não se vissem. Naquele momento, não havia preocupação com lutas, com Orihime ou Nell, eram somente os dois. Vendo-o naquele estado, todo machucado, após encarar duas lutas seguidas, a morena não pensou duas vezes em usar seu kidou para curá-lo.

- "O-oe, o que você tá fazendo?!" – perguntou, surpreso.  
- "O que acha, baka? Te curando, é óbvio!" – respondeu, emburrada. Ele ficou em silêncio e sorriu de canto.  
- "Tá bem..." – voltou a deitar-se, deixando que ela continuasse a curá-lo.  
- "Nossa...o que aconteceu com você? Está mais ferido do que da última vez..." – comentou, olhando com um certo espanto as feridas dele, fazendo força pros ferimentos começarem a fechar.  
- "Não tanto quanto daquela vez que fui te salvar...lembra?" – disse, fazendo ela se distrair, corando um pouco – "Acho que só está reclamando porque não está na sua melhor forma." – completou, levando um cascudo em seguida – "Ahhh!!" xX  
- "Calado! Não faça esforço enquanto estou tentando te curar!" – resmungou, desviando o olhar. Ichigo observou-a em silêncio por uns instantes, para pouco depois dizer:  
- "Está certo...mas dessa vez as lutas não são mais como antes...as coisas mudaram, e eu percebi isso enquanto lutei contra o Grimmjow. Por isso..." – ia completar a frase, mas foi cortado por Rukia.  
- "Eu sei. Não precisa falar..." – respondeu, como se já soubesse o que ele ia dizer – "Agora descanse, eu não preciso que desperdice suas energias se preocupando comigo." – acrescentou, forçando um tom de voz mais sério. Ichigo sorriu levemente ao notar isso. Mas o clima logo foi cortado pelo desequilíbrio dela, que nem teve tempo de falar algo e desmaiou em seguida...e em cima dele.

- "I...chigo..."  
- "RUKIA!!" – Gritou, assustado e preocupado.

Mesmo com os ferimentos, Ichigo nem ligou para a dor que sentia. Assustou-se ao vê-la caindo em cima dele por um segundo, ainda mais da forma como ela caiu. O ruivo tentou sentar-se no chão, com ela ainda desmaiada e abraçada à ele. Notou que pelas roupas rasgadas, esteve muito ferida, e que tinha sido curada há pouco tempo.

- "Sua baka...eu te disse pra não fazer esforço demais!" – disse, segurando-a. Ela não conseguia responder, estava esgotada com o esforço que fez. O pior é que ele nem sabia que o irmão dela, Kuchiki Byakuya, tinha acabado de chegar, a tempo de ver Rukia caída em cima de Ichigo, deixando-o desconfortável ao presenciar aquela cena.  
- "O que pensa que está fazendo, Kurosaki Ichigo?" – perguntou, chamando a atenção do ruivo, que suou frio ao escutar a voz imponente dele.  
- "B...Byakuya? Desde quando você...?" – novamente, foi cortado antes de poder terminar a frase. Não estava em posição de se defender. Não do jeito que ele e Rukia se encontravam no momento.  
- "Fique calado. Nem tente argumentar agora, nesse estado lastimável." – encarou Ichigo, com um olhar gélido. Parecia fuzilá-lo só de ver a forma como ele e Rukia estavam 'próximos', ainda que sem querer. Antes que ter a certeza de que seria morto por Byakuya, Isane, Hanatarou, seguidos de Unohana, chegaram ao local, fazendo Ichigo sentir-se aliviado.  
- "Rukia-san!!" – chamou Hanatarou, ao ver Rukia desmaiada, visivelmente preocupado, tanto quanto Isane, que logo em seguida disse:  
- "Ah não! Kuchiki-san!! Eu sabia que ela ia acabar inconsciente!! Eu ainda não terminei de curá-la! Foi uma atitude muito imprudente da parte dela!" – reclamou, para depois dirigir-se ao irmão de Rukia – "Minhas sinceras desculpas, Kuchiki taichou!" – faz reverência.  
- "Não precisa desculpar-se...apenas tire-a de cima daquele moleque, e termine seu trabalho." – disse, deixando Ichigo ainda mais constrangido e vermelho.

* * *

_Flashback_

- "...mas dessa vez as lutas não são mais como antes...as coisas mudaram, e eu percebi isso enquanto lutei contra o Grimmjow. Por isso..."  
- "Eu sei. Não precisa falar...agora descanse, eu não preciso que desperdice suas energias se preocupando comigo."

"Enquanto ainda sofria com os ferimentos, ele foi capaz de demonstrar sua preocupação comigo...mesmo sabendo que falando demais a dor aumentaria. Depois disso...só consigo me lembrar de um sussurro...e da voz dele chamando por mim..."

- "I...chigo..."  
- "RUKIA!!"

_End Flashback_

Sentiu uma sensação estranha ao lembrar-se daquele grito do ruivo, preocupado com o estado dela, e imediatamente abriu os olhos, assustada, suando frio.  
"Onde...que lugar é esse?" – perguntou-se em pensamento, enquanto seus olhos tentavam reconhecer o local onde ela se encontrava no momento – "Esse quarto...é familiar...é o quarto do Ichigo!!" – concluiu, dando um salto da cama. Sentou-se, tentando lembrar-se de como foi parar ali, mas não vinha nada em mente – "Como cheguei até aqui, se nem me recordo da guerra ter acabado? Se estou agora no quarto do Ichigo...então...nós vencemos. Mas..." - como em um flash, as memórias de sua ida ao HM, e da luta contra Aaroniero se misturaram, só sendo nítida aquela única parte, do seu reencontro com Ichigo – "Eu cheguei a falar com ele...na verdade eu me lembro de ter fugido no meio do meu tratamento...mas, depois de ouvir a voz dele chamando meu nome...só existe um vazio." – suspirou, respirando fundo em seguida – "Ah, de que adianta ficar pensativa, quando posso perguntar ao Ichigo sobre o que aconteceu? É melhor do que me preocupar com essas coisas..." – sacodiu a cabeça, tentando esquecer um pouco sua preocupação. Em seguida levantou-se da cama, abriu a porta do quarto e foi em direção à sala.

Enquanto descia as escadas, ouviu o barulho da tv. Tinha alguém em casa, pelo menos isso. Mas logo percebeu que a casa estava silenciosa, até demais. Só havia mesmo o som da tv ligada. Dirigiu-se até a sala, e encontrou apenas Ichigo sozinho, sentado no sofá. Olhou para os lados, procurando o restante da família dele, antes de perguntar alguma coisa. Então, o ruivo percebeu a presença dela e chamou sua atenção.

- "Oe, Rukia?" – perguntou, um tanto surpreso ao vê-la ali – "Está se sentindo melhor?"  
- "Ah...hai." – responde naturalmente, estranhando o aparente desconforto dele ao fazer a pergunta – "Onde estão seu pai e suas irmãs? A casa tá muito silenciosa. Achei isso estranho, porque não costuma ser assim." – comentou, ainda olhando pros lados, como se estivesse procurando o pessoal.  
- "Eles sairam." – respondeu, meio emburrado.  
- "Tá...mas, precisava fazer essa cara?" - disse, sentando ao lado dele no sofá. Ichigo assustou-se um pouco com o gesto dela, chamando-lhe atenção também – "Algum problema?" – perguntou inocente.  
- "N-nada!" – coça a cabeça, tentando disfarçar.  
- "Por que não foi com eles?" O  
- "Bom...é que eu fiquei pra ver se você ia acordar logo." – respondeu, agora coçando a bochecha.  
- "Entendi..." – sussurrou – "Ichigo..."  
- "O quê?"  
- "Como foi que eu cheguei aqui?" – a pergunta da morena fez ele ficar mais nervoso, só que Ichigo conseguiu disfarçar – "Eu...eu não lembro de nada...apenas que acabei inconsciente, e ouvi você me chamando." – completou, pensativa e um pouco perturbada por não conseguir se recordar – "Aliás, como está a Inoue? O pessoal...estão todos bem? Vocês conseguiram vencer o Aizen?"  
- "Você realmente desmaiou e ficou dormindo até agora. Não conseguimos vencer a guerra...mas trouxemos a Inoue de volta e está tudo bem com ela, só está um pouco abalada com o que aconteceu." – disse, voltando ao seu tom normal. Não parecia mais tão nervoso ao ver a preocupação dela com os amigos e com o que houve.  
- "Que bom que já está tudo bem!" – sorriu gentilmente, pegando Ichigo de surpresa e fazendo-o corar.  
- "E-eu vou b-buscar algo pra você comer!" – gagejou, em seguida levantou-se depressa do sofá e foi até a cozinha, tentando impedir que ela o visse corado. Mas ela nem notou, só achou estranho o fato de ele ter andado tão rápido.  
- "Desde quando o Ichigo anda com essa pressa?" – disse para si mesma, antes de notar o controle remoto no braço do sofá – "Nossa...o que será isso, e pra que serve?" – perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

Na cozinha, Ichigo acabou preparando mesmo um lanche para Rukia, afinal, não podia voltar pra sala de mãos vazias depois do que disse. Quando estava terminando, percebeu um barulho na sala. Alguém estava trocando de canal sem parar, e o ruivo logo notou que ela havia descoberto o controle remoto.

"Pronto! Agora ela vai trocar de canal sem parar! Eu devia ter explicado como se usa o controle antes de deixá-la na sala sozinha..." – suspirou em seguida. Então, o som ficou estável – "Ué? Ela parou? Aposto que deve ter encontrado algo que chamou atenção..." – pensou, terminando de preparar a bandeja com o lanche. Decidiu ir até a sala, quando encontrou Rukia sentada no chão, com os olhos vidrados na tv. Sim, ela havia mesmo encontrado uma coisa que chamava atenção, mas não era qualquer coisa, era um anime, cheio de coelhinhos fofos e lutadores fazendo sátira aos tokusatsus(8D), pro desespero dele.

- "Kawaiiiiiii!! Eles são tão parecidos com o chappy!!" – disse, com os olhinhos brilhando de emoção ao ver os coelhos lutando.  
- "O-oe Rukia!! O que pensa que tá fazendo?!" OO'''  
- "Olha só, Ichigo!! Eu achei isso aqui enquanto mexia naquele aparelho estranho!!" – comentou, orgulhosa, apontando pro controle.  
- "Quem disse pra você trocar de canal, baka?" – perguntou, emburrado.  
- "Ora, você não disse que eu não podia trocar!" – retrucou, com a veia saltando da testa – "E apartir de agora vou ver sempre esse programa." – respondeu, com a maior naturalidade.  
- "Você se apossou do controle da minha tv pra ver coelhinhos tão toscos quanto aqueles que você desenha?" – ralhou, levando uma voadora dela em seguida – "AHH!!" xX  
- "Calado! Não ouse falar mal dos meus desenhos!" – taca o controle na cabeça dele.

* * *

Naquela tarde fria de Inverno, havia uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos sentada em um balanço de praça. A guerra podia ter acabado, mas o longo inverno que sua vida se tornou estava longe de passar. Estava desanimada, ainda que estivesse de volta para sua cidade, seu mundo...sua casa. Mesmo assim, não tinha motivação, nem mesmo para balançar-se. A praça estava praticamente vazia, mas achava melhor que fosse desse jeito. Embora muito quisesse entender porque não conseguia tirá-lo de sua cabeça. Não era tarefa fácil, claro, mas depois de presenciar com seus próprios olhos aquela cena se repetindo, como se fosse um dejá vu, finalmente começou a entender que suas chances eram nulas...todo aquele tempo. Sim, durante esses meses, disperdiçou seu tempo e sentimentos com alguém que não seria capaz de correspondê-los, e se achou uma tola por causa disso. Suspirou fundo, lembrou-se daquela cena mais uma vez. Sempre que eles se reencontravam, haviam faíscas no ar, mesmo que fossem os únicos incapazes de perceber. Por alguns instantes, os olhares e a atenção dele foram voltados para ela, mas infelizmente, até mesmo nesse momento ela foi obrigada a "dividí-lo" com Nell e Grimmjow, depois Noitora, Zaraki...e por fim, Rukia. Lembrou-se então do único cujo olhares e atenção não dispensava à ela; o único naquele território hostil que se preocupava com seu bem-estar, mesmo que não fosse sua obrigação; e foi embora sem ao menos poder despedir-se dele...

- "Ulquiorra...san..." – sussurrou, para si mesma. Aquela era a primeira vez que conseguia dizer o nome dele sem interrupções. E nunca o havia chamado daquela maneira. Seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar, uma voz que há muito não escutava.

- "Orihime...você está bem?" – era Tatsuki, que foi até sua amiga ao avistá-la na praça, enquanto caminhava por perto, e agora estava ali, bem na sua frente.  
- "T...Tatsuki-chan?" – perguntou, com a voz embargada, erguendo a cabeça até que pudesse avistar o rosto da amiga.

Continua...


End file.
